memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Trek Life
The Trek Life is a humorous comic strip by David Reddick about a group of Trekkies and the effect Star Trek has on their lives. The strip began being published weekly on StarTrek.com in July 2005 and continued to be published each Monday until regular updates to the website halted in late 2008. Following the success of the website strips additional strips have also become a regular feature in the Star Trek Magazine from the Sept/Oct 2006 issue of the magazine, occasionally other one off pieces of art based on the series have also appeared in the magazine. Additionally strips have appeared in various IDW Publishing Star Trek comics and a special manga style strip appeared in the TokyoPop's second Star Trek: The Manga anthology. On StarTrek.com one of the characters, Kate Stevens also wrote an advice column; "Ask Kate". Characters Image:Carl Jennings.jpg|Carl Jennings Image:Steve.jpg|Steve Image:Kate Stevens.jpg|Kate Stevens Supporting Image:Mr Hoople.jpg|Mr. Hoople Image:Sylvia Jennings.jpg|Sylvia Jennings Image:Eve Hoople.jpg|Eve Hoople Image:Jack.jpg|Jack Stripes summaries StarTrek.com strips Star Trek Magazine strips *US#1 - The trio celebrate Star Trek s 40th anniversary with a big cake and candles lit by Carl's replica phaser lighter. *US#2 - Carl suggests to Mr Hoople that the office introduce Borg alcove like areas for employees to regenerate in. *US#3 - The trio admire Carl's creations: a trio of Borg style snowmen assimilating a forth snowman. *US#4 - Steve and Kate walk in to find Carl incapacitated after a 24 hour Star Trek movie marathon. *US#5 - A psychiatrist explores Carl's obsession with Orion slave girls. Later, Carl is a little shocked after his psychiatrist readies to watch "Bound" for the sixth time. *US#6 - Carl plays Doomsday machine with his ice-cream cone. *US#7 - The trio discuss what they would do with the power of Q. Steve would create world peace, Kate would end all suffering, and Carl, would populate the world with Orion slave girls. Then, to Steve and Kate's great surprise, Carl justifies his decision, in that a world populated with Orion slave girls would surely distract everyone far to much for wars to continue. *US#8 - At the water cooler, Carl and Steve discus how positive the episode "The Measure of a Man" is, how it shows no man is owned anyone. Until they interrupted by Mr Hoople instructing them to get back to work or he'll disown them into unemployment. *US#9 - The trio discuss what makes a good Starfleet captain. Steve and Kate highlight the good qualities of the great captains, while Carl suggested Kirk's knack with the ladies is the real clincher. IDW strips *"Space Seeds" - The trio discuss the merits of Wesley Crusher. *"An Inconvenient Truth" - The trio discuss how Jean-Luc Picard pulls of the bald look so well, prompting Carl to shave his hair off, though with less effective results. *''Focus on... Star Trek'' - Carl and Steve go to the comic book shop to pick up the latest batch of Star Trek comics. Determined to keep his new purchases in mint condition Carl attempted to mind meld with them. *"Year Four, Issue 2" - The trio discuss what could have happened if TOS had continued after three seasons. Carl suggest a return to the Guardian of Forever, Steve anticipates another visit from Trelane, while Kate lets slip her attraction to mirror universe . Star Trek: The Managa strips *''Kakan Ni Shinkou'' **The trio discuss what was so great about The Original Series, Steve and Kate suggests science and positive outlook on diversity. While Carl suggests miniskirts. **Carl puts forth "there's nothing like watching the original Star Trek", to which Steve and Kate disagree suggesting DVDs would be far superior to Carl's fuzzy old tapes. **The book also contain two strips, also by David Reddick, of a new series called The Red Shirts. Connections * * *[http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/specials/article/13547.html About The Trek Life article on StarTrek.com, the official Star trek website.] Trek Life, The